Naruto's Greatest Treasures
by Squad-Zero-Taicho
Summary: The greatest ninja needs the greatest tools. Naruto discovers the resting place of a deadly duo of ninja who entrust their will to him. Follow Naruto as he tries to become Hokage with legendary weapons and legendary friends.


**Naruto's Greatest Treasures**

A/N: Just a heads up, Naruto will not be instantly overpowered, everything takes time and effort.

**Chapter 1 – Gold and Silver Fall, Blonde Rises**

Two figures bounced ungracefully over the treetops, their bodies battered and their wills weakening.

The sun was beginning to peak out over the horizon, daylight would soon break and their enemies would only gain speed.

"Oi...Kinkaku..." One of the figures called to the other. He merely got a grunt in response. "We can't run...much longer..."

Kinkaku let out a long breath before taking several small breaths. He leapt to another branch before gathering enough air to reply,

"I know...Ginkaku..."

Ginkaku's leg reached for its next landing branch. His fatigue finally caught up with him as he slipped.

He tumbled through the air before hitting the ground, hard; rolling over awkwardly as the crimson gourd he carried around his neck via golden rope proved to be a useful anti-roll device.

"Ginkaku!" His brother called out, jumping down to his brother's prone form.

Ginkaku tried to rise onto his hands and knees.

His arms shook and his body convulsed as he collapsed in a heap, coughing heavily.

"Ginkaku! We...can't stop now..." His brother tried reasoning to a clearly exhausted younger brother.

Ginkaku couldn't help but feel his energy and chakra drain out of his body through his wounds.

A small stream ran nearby, its soft sound soothing the ears of the brothers momentarily.

"Heh...I think...this is the end for me...brother..." He murmured, forcing his body to roll over onto his front, the gourd rolling heavily onto his belly.

"I'm not... leaving you brother..." Kinkaku said, dropping to his knees and grabbing his brother's hand tightly.

A wave of fatigue washed over him as his breathing instantly deepened, his grip on his brother's hand weakening.

Both Kinkaku and Ginkaku's eyes glosses over as an idea joined inside their minds.

Ginkaku's eyelids grew heavy, his breathing shallow.

"Brother..."

"I know Ginkaku..." he replied, now releasing his brother's hand and resting on his hands and knees.

"We...may have failed...to take out the second Hokage..." Kinkaku gasped, "but...our legend will live on!"

Kinkaku's voice rose as he ended, taking in a big gulp of air.

He choked; his stomach and body convulsing as something began leaving his mouth.

When he'd finished, a bright green and blue fan lay on the ground in front of him, feather's first.

He took a few deep breaths to gather his energy, moving his hand over the hilt as he did.

Ginkaku looked on as his brother lifted the fan slightly, resting the bottom of the hilt on the ground.

In his mind, Kinkaku thought a single word to activate the fan's power.

'Earth'

Outside, he spoke the technique that would preserve his and his brother's legacy for the future.

"Bashōsen: Tunnel!"

* * *

"Any news?" A leaf jōnin asked as several other jōnin and chūnin gathered in the small clearing.

"Nothing to report sir, their tracks seem to disappear here."

"Hurry up and find them! They may be powerful but they can't fly away!" The jōnin ordered, scattering along with the others.

* * *

Earth shifted ever so slightly under foot as the pressure moved to a freshly made pocket underground.

"I think we're safe now Ginkaku…" Kinkaku took in a deep breath before leaning back against the cave wall. The newly formed cave was pitch-black and…silent?

"Ginkaku?"

A feeble cough revealed his brother's presence.

"Come on Ginkaku… We don't have much time…"

Ginkaku coughed again.

"…we'll do it, right? We'll die together, just like you always said bro…"

"Yea…yea we will…We just need to leave our legend…" The older of the two shifted, bringing the fan up again.

"Bashōsen…"

* * *

"YAAAAARRRHH!" The loud shout echoed around the area again.

A loud crunch and grinding noise followed it a second later, settling down a few moments after.

"GRRR, come on!" The blonde yelled at himself in frustration, flopping back onto the dead "forest" floor in frustration.

He gasped for breath, his chakra running low after so many failed rasengan attempts.

"Why can't I get this?!" He yelled at himself.

From behind a rock, one of the legendary sannin watched the boy struggle.

'Just as I thought, there's no way he could pull off that jutsu.' Tsunade sighed, turned and walked away, '…but to get as far as that…'

Her hand fluttered up before touching the greenish-blue necklace, the current object hanging in the balance of the bet with the blonde.

'Naruto Uzumaki…hmmm.'

As one blonde's mind drifted to the potential events tomorrow would bring, the other picked himself up off the floor.

"Come on...You can do this!" Naruto ordered his body around, hunched over as he eyed his lasted victim in his burnt tree massacre.

His eye lids grew heavy and his mind drifted, letting his body fall flat to the floor again, this time it was face down.

'Ouch…urgh, It's no use…I can't do all three steps by myself…' he thought, his lungs gathering sweet oxygen and he lay…a little bit of earth too. 'Wait! That's it!'

Naruto coughed hard, sending the stray dust out of his lungs where it belonged, pushing himself onto his knees.

"I don't HAVE to do it by myself! I can get help from me!" Naruto shouted, his eyes wide with adrenaline, not caring about his confusing statement.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He called out; his fingers in the familiar pose of his favorite jutsu.

Seconds later, a second Naruto burst into existence beside him.

The real Naruto held his right arm out, pushing all the chakra he could into his palm. He would perfect this jutsu!

The clone knew its job, both its hands began working furiously around Naruto's outstretched one, shaping and molding the fierce, rotating chakra.

"I'm not giving up! This time for sure!"

Naruto raised his eyes to a clean tree in front of him, one of the strongest he'd seen in this clearing, the tree he'd saved for his first perfect Rasengan.

"You're mine!" He shouted.

The clone was ready as Naruto charged at the tree. Naruto could feel his chakra was tighter, more compact than ever before.

He let out a charging cry as he drew closer to the tree.

The pain…

His legs lost all feeling.

The world slowed around Naruto as he felt his legs give up the fight, refusing to move.

Naruto had drawn so much of his chakra he was stealing the last ounce of energy he had from his limbs.

He felt his chakra control slipping.

He couldn't mold the chakra perfectly by himself but he could hold it.

Unfortunately, he only poured more of it into the rasengan. The shell stayed intact…it just…expanded.

His instincts kicking in, Naruto brought his hands up to block the incoming ground…both his hands.

If one were to walk by the clearing now, you would see and orange figure engulfed in bright white light as the ground beneath him swirled and imploded.

* * *

Five individuals around the nearby city all noticed the sudden spike in chakra: The teacher, the sucker, the medic, the snake and the sneak.

All five has the same thought run through their minds;

'What incredible power!'

* * *

Dust swirled around the burnt land akin to a wind country sand storm.

In the center, the cause of said storm laid face up, his eyes cracking open to take in the confusing sight.

"Urgh…did I do it?" He murmured.

The dust began settling as did the small rocks that crumbled into the gaping hole in the earth the blond had made.

Several rocks stuck his body, one particular hit his knee hard.

"Argh," Naruto sat up, grabbing his knee in pain. "Wait, what the-"

He could feel his legs again; he had enough energy to sit up instantly.

Naruto looked at his body, trying to figure out why he had gotten a sixth wind. When he looked at himself however, his clothes were in tatters; parts barely hanging onto him.

"What's going on?" Naruto called out, his voice neither harsh nor ragged from his yelling.

No sooner than he spoke then Naruto heard something behind him.

He turned to face whatever it was. His ears picked up only his own voice getting quieter as it travelled through a wall of darkness.

"Wow…I am good!" Naruto laughed, chalking the cave's appearance up to his rasengan.

As Naruto stood at the underground cave's mouth, he could feel what little weariness he had left leave him, the power seemingly drawn from inside this cave.

"I wonder how far it goes."

Naruto began to walk into the cave, his orange being erased by the darkness the further down he went.

His footsteps echoed around him as he tried to make out the cave wall, the floor, even the next few feet in front of his face.

His journey came to a sudden stop when his foot hit a rock, sending him spiraling to the floor once again.

"Argh damn it!" He yelled out, his voice now echoing back to the entrance.

Bright lights invaded his vision.

Raising his head, he looked around. The light source was coming from a couple of tags pasted to the walls.

"Huh? What is this place?"

Something landed on his arm.

Naruto turned as a boney finger ran down his cheek.

"GAH!"

Naruto jumped out of his skin and slammed into the opposite wall.

The boney finger and arm it was attached to fell to the ground with a clunk.

Bright blue eyes scanned the two pairs of bones lying next to each other, the thing he'd tripped on before not a rock, but one of their feet.

"Jeez, how the hell did these guys get down here?!"

Breathing heavily, Naruto examined the pair more closely.

"Hey, these guys are ninja."

Their cloud headbands shone brightly as the tag's light bounced off them.

"Enemy ninja…"

As he leant over the bodies, trying to gleam some extra information from them, his foot connected with something lying between the pair.

It rolled to the side as the foot brushed it away.

"Huh? What's this?"

A pile of what looked like leaves attached to a hilt rustled as he lifted it to his face.

The leaves unfolded, opening to show what appeared to be a fine fan.

"What is this thing?" Naruto pondered.

While the happy-go-lucky blonde examined the feathers more closely, a section of the hilt lit up. The center of the light bore a seal, and it had activated.

The glowing white light unraveled itself, the black-turned-white ink now snaking around the hilt and along Naruto's arm.

It traveled under his sleeve and along his arm, making its way up his neck before slipping easily into Naruto's ear.

Just as Naruto finished examining the fan he felt a great pain in his head. Dropping to his knees, he clutched at his head, trying to squeeze the pain out somehow. He hurled himself backwards, his back hitting the opposite wall before sliding down it.

As the pain rose to its most intense, it suddenly disappeared.

"Urgh, this day is just full of surprises isn't it." He muttered, his breathing a little more labored.

"You can say that again."

Naruto's head spun to the direction of the voices. Did someone follow him?

"Oh great(!), the first person to find us and it's a Kami-damned leaf ninja." The taller of the two spoke, the kanji for "Gold" tattooed onto his left shoulder, his golden mane slicked back to his shoulders.

"Tsh, isn't this that karma thing the Raikage was into or summin?" The other spoke up, half a foot smaller than the other figure, his right shoulder showing the tattooed kanji for "Silver", his own similarly colored hair shining in the dim light.

"GAH! Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted back on his feet, his eyes wide and fingers together in his shadow clone seal.

"Tch kid thinks we're real." Ginkaku muttered to his brother.

"Well then, let's have a little fun!" Kinkaku shouted, surging forward, his fists raised to strike.

"Shadow Clo…" A throb through Naruto's body reminded him of his chakra loss.

It was too late to dodge and the fists were already thrown. He braced himself for impact when he felt… none.

"Rahahaha!"

'Laughter?' Naruto thought.

He opened his eyes to find a laughing silver haired brother clutching his side.

"Man, leaf shinobi are only getting more scared. You think the Second had anything to do with it?"  
"Nah, prob'ly just a wimpy little genin who found us by chance." Ginkaku replied, chuckling lightly while stretching his neck.

"Alright who the hell are you and what are you doing here!" An insulted Naruto demanded.

"Kid's got guts after all." Kinkaku finished his laughing fit. "We're the legendary Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure!"

Naruto squinted his eyes at the pair of them, thinking as Kinkaku rejoined his brother's side.

"Never heard of ya."

The legendary gold and silver brothers fell to the floor in disbelief.

"Grrr, you better not be mocking us!" Ginkaku yelled.

"So what if I am!" Naruto and Ginkaku glared fiercely at each other, their stances aimed to lunge.

"Geez settle down you dumbass." Ginkaku received a blow to the back of the head.

"The hell was that for bro?"

"Well we don't have much time to explain stuff so conserve your chakra."

Ginkaku huffed and turned away from his brother.

A lost Naruto tried to regain some footing in understanding.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"See them piles of bones over there?" Kinkaku gestured, "Those would likely be us."

"Eh?! Then how are you here?"  
"We sealed some of ourselves inside our most prized weapon, the Bashōsen; the Banana Palm Fan."

"…What's that?"

"What's that he says?!" Ginkaku re-entered the conversation. "That's one of the most powerful ninja tools in existence, wielded by the greatest ninja team who ever lived."

Naruto looked over at the dusty faded looking fan.

"Looks like a dusty relic if you ask me."

Ginkaku popped a vein on his head.

"Is this really the guy we're leaving the Sage's tools to?"

"It's that or fade out of existence." Kinkaku replied, his own thoughts on the matter matching those of his brother, but he had to be the "grown-up" one about it.

"Fade out?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, we sealed ourselves into the fan, along with our remaining arsenal. It was supposed to only activate if it felt a familiar chakra to ours. That way only a cloud ninja could reclaim them." Kinkaku continued, a hint of disappointment in his voice when he mentioned cloud ninja.

"Well looks like that genius idea failed Kinkaku." Ginkaku sighed. "Of all the times for your sealing to go wrong."

"So what, are you giving me your old ninja stuff now?"

"Unfortunately looks that way." Kinkaku sighed again. "Geez, we survive wars and the nine tailed fox but succumb to the wounds of a battle only to leave our enemy with the spoils after all."

"Wait, Nine tailed fox?"

The brothers gazed at Naruto with annoyed eyes.

"Don't tell me you haven't heard of him either." Ginkaku asked, almost depressed. Just how much had the world changed.

"Heard of him? Damn thing pays rent inside me!"

"Eh?!" both brothers responded.

"So you're a 'jinchūriki'?" Kinkaku asked hesitantly.

"What of it?" Naruto replied sternly, expecting the same looks from them as he got from his own village's inhabitants; ninja or civilian.

"Well… looks like the seal worked after all eh Ginkaku!" Kinkaku laughed again before his brother joined him.

"The hell's so funny?!" Naruto shouted, his anger and confusion now rising to boiling point.

"Oh, nothing, just the delicious irony of the situation." Ginkaku replied.

A few more moments of laughter passed before Kinkaku felt the need to explain.

"Damn thing you carry around with you swallowed us whole. We survived by eating the bastard from the inside out."

Naruto made a disgusted face.

"It worked, two weeks of living in his stomach and eating whatever we could, he spat us back out. The best part is that it made us even stronger." Ginkaku continued.

"Some of his chakra infused into us and gave us some of his power." Kinkaku followed on, "The treasured tools of the Sage of Six paths and the chakra of the strongest tailed beast at our disposal. We should have been invincible."

"But you got cocky, right?"

The brothers hung their heads in shame. They were ashamed not for dying but for failing their mission to become the strongest shinobi in the world and bring glory to the lightning village.

"Enough of the pleasantries, we have work to do." Kinkaku said, snapping his brother and Naruto to focus. "We're dead and now we want someone to strike fear into the hearts of enemy ninja once again in our names, even if it is a leaf ninja."

"Kid, take our tools and use them well. We'll be watching to make sure you don't screw this thing up."

"Wait! What ar-" Naruto was cut off midsentence as the cloud brothers dissolved into faint blue and red chakra before flowing towards and against him. His body seemed to absorb the chakra, feeling his strength return even greater than before. It wasn't much, but didn't feel he would pass out anymore and would be able to get back to the hotel.

As soon as the chakra faded into Naruto, the light and seal on the end of the Bashōsen faded before a clatter of clay and metal echoed around the cave.

Naruto looked over to see four weird looking objects where only one sat before.

As 'trustworthy' as his new 'friends' were, he decided poking the objects with a kunai first would be a safer way to test they weren't trapped.

* * *

After a brief session of examining the objects, Naruto tried to pick them all up.

'If they are what they say they are then pervy sage might be able to tell me more about them.'

Grabbing hold of the fan and weird looking sword, Naruto tried to figure out how to carry the remaining two objects.

'Not enough hands… too risky for a shadow clone jutsu? Well maybe just one.'

Placing the tools back on the ground, Naruto summoned a clone to help him carry the golden rope and the orange pot.

They hurried back to the entrance to the cave and climbed back up the wall with chakra.

As they left, the light tags on the wall dimmed, the last bits of light glinting the brother's headbands, before going out completely.

* * *

A/N: Test chapter for a new story I'm thinking of doing. Leave me some reviews or drop a PM to let me know what you think about this.

Keep Reading


End file.
